


Your Bittersweet God Complex

by DakotasNotHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, dream is depressed, dream is not happy about this, george commits crimes, god is dead fuck the government, like wow, somebody help badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotasNotHere/pseuds/DakotasNotHere
Summary: He stepped over to his desk and set the computer down before opening the lid and booting it up. After sitting in silence for a few seconds, he was met with a completely empty desktop, the only thing on it was a single application titled “Anarchy.exe”He double clicked on the app, which took him to a login screen. He filled in his info, and was redirected to a new screen. The page had the text “Share Your Opinions (Finally)” in white text, surrounded by a black backdrop. He scrolled down and was greeted with post after post about criticisms on the new laws being set in place, takes on certain political figures, and even talks about successfully shutting down a few of the government cameras just to fuck with the richer neighborhoods.“Oh my god,” Clay placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Out of nervousness or because he found it funny, he didn't know; all that he knew was Nick had gone and made this. This. If the cops even caught wind of something like whatever was in front of Clay, it would be certain jail time or possibly even death for the creator, not to mention the people posting about their illegal activities.What the hell had Nick gone and thrown both of them into?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Anarchy.exe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please dont judge me too harshly lol

It was 6am. Exactly 48 hours since Clay had slept. He sat in silence in his dark room, barely listening to his morning alarm as it droned on in the background. Sleep deprivation was eating away at the edges of his mind, and the bright contrast of his phone screen against the pitch black surroundings wasn't doing his searing headache any favors. Of course, that didn't stop his thoughts from flowing with the same malice and gloom that it had been since his parents disowned him.  
  


Clay finally turned the alarm off, still completely trapped in his thoughts. God, he couldn't even remember the last time he had turned on the lights in his own home because of his painstakingly high electrical bill, well, painstakingly high to someone so low in society’s economical food chain. Of course, he knew that simply eating every day and being able to afford a shitty one room apartment like his own was a luxury to most with the way things were, but that didn't make his situation any less depressing.  
  


Even so, that one room apartment and the 9-5 job he loathed oh so much were the only things keeping him off the streets, and that was another battle on its own. Murder and theft run rampant through the world outside his door, the crime rate among lower class citizens almost doubling every year. Of course, the government had tried to combat this problem many many times over the years, but of course, nothing ever seemed to work.  
  


Clay found it funny in a sort of fucked up way, that no matter how many times the president would add new restrictions and punishments, the crime rate seemed it wasn't ever planning on slowing down. Because of this, Clay decided it was best to leave his apartment only when it was absolutely necessary, anything more would probably result in him becoming another theft or manslaughter statistic for the smug upper class citizens to gawk at while enjoying their hundred dollar dinners. God, the world was so fucked.

A knock on the door brought him back to the real world. Who could that possibly be, and so early in the morning, too? To be completely honest, he was scared as he walked towards the door, but his anxiety faded as he looked through the peephole and saw a familiar face.

He turned the lock and slid open the 5 others he had installed on his door since the last break-in. The door slid opened and he was face to face with- 

“Hey Nick.” Clay spoke, internally cringing at the way his voice cracked; It had been a while since he’d spoken to anyone.

Nick looked concerned, but this hadn’t been the first time he’d showed up unannounced and found a very tired Clay waiting for him, so he didn't comment on it.

Instead, he glanced around nervously before quickly shoving a bag into Clay’s hands. The bag was heavy and the sudden weight added to Clay’s already weak figure made him stumble backwards a bit.

“W-what?” He stuttered, finally fully awake.

Nick grabbed Clay by the shoulders, speaking in frantic whispers. 

“Clay, do not tell or show this to _anyone,_ its important that no one other than you see what's in that bag, ok? Promise you wont say a word about this.”

Clay was taken aback by the serious tone in Nick’s voice. Its not like Nick was the jokester type, but he’d never heard this amount of urgency from his friend before. Whatever the hell was in this bag, he knew it had to be important.

“Okay, okay. I promise.” Clay responded, taking a step back from Nick, who was leaning in just a bit too close for comfort.

“Thank you.” Nick released a sigh, stepping back with an apologetic look on his face. He waved a quick goodbye to Clay and then hurried down the crowded streets. Clay watched him until he disappeared from view, then headed back inside.

_Well,_ he thought, _that was weird_. What in this bag was so important that it could get even someone like Nick all riled up like that? Guess it was time to find out.

Clay quickly clicked the locks on his door shut and set the bag down on his mattress. He sat down, sliding the object out and into his hands. It was… a computer? Out of everything he had expected, a computer was definitely not it.

He stepped over to his desk and set the computer down before opening the lid and booting it up. After sitting in silence for a few seconds, he was met with a completely empty desktop, the only thing on it was a single application titled “Anarchy.exe”

He double clicked on the app, which took him to a login screen. He filled in his info, and was redirected to a new screen. The page had the text “Share Your Opinions (Finally)” in white text, surrounded by a black backdrop. He scrolled down and was greeted with post after post about criticisms on the new laws being set in place, takes on certain political figures, and even talks about successfully shutting down a few of the government cameras just to fuck with the richer neighborhoods.

“Oh my god,” Clay placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Out of nervousness or because he found it funny, he didn't know; all that he knew was Nick had gone and made this. This. If the cops even caught wind of something like whatever was in front of Clay, it would be certain jail time or possibly even death for the creator, not to mention the people posting about their illegal activities.  
  
What the hell had Nick gone and thrown both of them into?

(word count: 967)


	2. A Declaration Of Peace

And then Clay was standing in front of Nick for the second time that day. He had hurried over to his house right after, thinking that maybe he could convince Nick to take the website down.

“Dude, this isn't safe, you cant keep this up.” Clay tried to reason, but Nick cut him off.

“This is important, Clay,” Nick responded, clear desperation in his voice. He exhaled, trying to calm himself down. Then he spoke again,

“Where else can people do what I’m letting them do here? The paper? Literally any monitored website? Clay, our opinions have been silenced for literal years, this needs to exist.” 

“So what, you're ok with putting your life in danger for this?! Nick, you could get arrested, maybe even killed if this discovered by the cops.” Clay yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“Yes!” Nick spoke in a loud whisper, placing a finger over his lips in an attempt to get Clay to quiet down. They couldn't risk anyone hearing them.

To be completely honest, Clay admired how passionate Nick was about this, he had a level of bravery that Clay could only dream of having, but despite the love he held for Nick, he could never understand how Nick could put himself in danger for something like this. Would this even make a difference in the grand scheme of things? One free corner of the internet, the only place in all of America that someone could freely express opinions that would get you killed anywhere else? Nick was chasing a pipedream, the payoff wasn't enough for the amount of trouble he knew this would eventually get them in. 

Clay’s heart ached at the thought of losing his only friend, but he knew Nick was too far down this rabbit hole to give up now.

“Fine.” Clay hissed, taking a few steps back. “Get yourself killed for all I care, its not my problem.” and with that he turned and walk towards the street, leaving Nick stunned at his door.

  
  
  


Clay tried, for almost 3 days in fact, to resist the urge to check Nick’s website. He told himself he wouldn't get caught up in whatever Nick was doing, that he wouldn't put himself in danger just because he was curious. But curiosity kills the cat, as they say. 

After staring at the laptop on his desk for what felt like hours, he stood up, sighing. He knew this was going to end up getting him into some deep shit, but both boredom and and worry finally pushed him to boot up the computer and login to Anarchy.

Most of the posts he saw as he scrolled were debates, he noted; the topics ranging from what government figure had the most repulsive ideations to if it was moral to commit crimes against high ranking citizens. He scrolled for a while without attempting to interact with any of the creators, but one particular post caught his eye. “Blackmail (UPDATE)”.

Clay clicked on the post and scanned its contents, his stomach doing flips as he realized the gravity of what he was reading. Whoever this user was, they had successfully blackmailed a government official. One of the top members of society was in the palms of a completely normal person, a bottom feeder, someone who lived amongst all the crime and chaos and filth. It was completely insane. 

After furiously scrolling through the last 13 parts of the user’s story, he was finally done, and he was beyond angry. He quickly made an account, registering his username as “Dream”; simple, but catchy and easy to remember. He shot the poster a message, hacking away at his keyboard and not bothering to read the message over before he hit enter.

**_[DREAM]_ ** _What the hell are you trying to accomplish with your blackmailing post? You think people haven’t tried this before?_

Within just a few seconds, the poster was typing back

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _More than you’re ever going to accomplish, obviously._

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Excuse me?_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Who are you? The local government bootlicker? Get the fuck off my page._

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Of course I’m not, if I was you’d have the police knocking on your door already, dumbass._

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Wow Im so lucky to be talking to someone like you, then_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Oh shut up. Im trying to help you here._

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _And how are you doing that exactly?_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Dude, you’re going to get yourself killed. You know they_ are _going to silence you one way or another, right? It doesn't matter what you know, sticking your neck out like this will only put you in danger._

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _You think I don't know that? I have a chance to change something here. I know it’ll probably get me killed but its better than rolling over and taking all the abuse from the people in power, isn't it?_

And that was what made Clay pause. Was it really better than to try and fail then to never have tried at all?

Clay himself could never imagine doing anything like that, hiding and staying out of trouble was all he had ever known. He had learned from a very early age that keeping his head down was the only way to stay alive in a world like the one he was living in, and not a single time in his life had he ever questioned that belief. How could this stranger be ok with throwing his life away for a dream?

**_[DREAM]_ ** _I don't know_

404’s chat bubble popped up and disappeared a few times as if he was struggling to find something to say.

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _You don't know?_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _I've never thought about it like that I guess_

A couple minutes passed and 404 didn't reply. Clay silent cursed himself for freaking out like he did, and typed back.

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Look, let me put it this way. I don't see how this is going to make a difference. Lots of people have tried before to use information they've found on political figures to gain an upper hand and earn a fortune, and they always end up dead in a ditch somewhere or thrown in jail. I don't know you personally but I don't want that for you._

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Thanks? Im not sure how to respond_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Sorry, you don't have to_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Nah no way, finding someone level headed is a rarity these days. Im not ready to give you up just yet._

And then Clay laughed, he laughed for the first time in months.

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Damn, what types of people are you talking to? Sounds scary_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Oh trust me, it really is._

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Maybe I could help give you some variety_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Are you flirting with me?? LMAO_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Only if you consider a declaration of peace flirting <3 _

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Alright then, peace it is_

(Word count: 1137)


	3. The Lord Of Crime

Clay awoke the next night to a few buzzes from his laptop. He sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes and staring up at his ceiling. Who the hell was messaging him at this hour?

He angrily flipped open his laptop and watched as it booted up. A tired Clay was not a happy Clay, that was for sure. 

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Hey_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Hey guess what_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Wake the fuck up guess what I did_

Of course it was him.

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Its 4am?? What is it??_

404 sent an image, and when Clay clicked on it he was greeted with a blurry and dark photograph of someone who Clay assumed was 404 holding a 50 dollar bill and a gun with the caption “I AM THE LORD OF CRIME”

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Tell me im cool_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _Im going to kill you before the police even have a chance to_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Awww_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _You are such an idioT_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Its ok, I swear that store gets robbed like 30 times a day lmao the cops will never catch me!!_

**_[DREAM]_ ** _I see, well played O Lord of Crime_

**_[404NOTFOUND]_ ** _Yeah thats right_

As much as Clay absolutely hated 404’s risky behavior and wouldn't let himself be caught dead in the same room as someone who got into as much trouble as 404 did, he had to admit, it felt like a breath of fresh air to see this amount of energy from pretty much anyone. The world in its current state was made up of emotionless higher ups and sociopathic criminals. Clay knew it was probably just his craving for affection and his lack of human interaction speaking, but holding onto the light that 404 gave would be a privilege.

(Word count: 279)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a shorter and more lighthearted chapter this time :)


End file.
